


tasting sunshine

by AvaRosier



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaRosier/pseuds/AvaRosier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke isn't as subtle as she likes to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tasting sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manycoloureddays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manycoloureddays/gifts).



> for the drabble prompt 'sunshine'.

It was so bright, Clarke had to wear her sunglasses as she lounged on the patio of the pool. And thank god, because Raven was running around the backyard in nothing but her bikini top and a pair of cutoff shorts. 

If it weren’t for the sunglasses, Clarke wouldn’t have been able to hide how blatantly she was admiring Raven’s abs. Her and Octavia, Bellamy, and Finn frequently went to the gym together to work out, whereas Clarke whined her way through a jog or Zumba class. She referred to them as the 'Thursday Night Ab Club'.

Raven was shrieking with laughter as Bellamy scooped her up and threw her into the pool. When Raven surfaced and began to lift herself up over the edge, water sluicing itself over her body and those abdominal muscles clenched and defined, Clarke’s mouth hung open.

"Oh my god, you are so pathetic."

Clarke clamped her lips shut and glared at Octavia, who lay in the chaise next to her. Clarke didn’t actually know these people all that well. The only reason they were sort-of friends was because her best friend, Wells, had begun dating Finn. And of course, Wells wasn’t going to leave Clarke behind.

“ _Shut up_ , Octavia.” She growled as Raven began to pad over to where the two girls were having a glaring contest from behind their sunglasses.

"Whatever, if you don’t make a move, I will embarrass you loudly, in public." And with that, Octavia swanned away to join the fun in the water. Clarke was mortified that she’d been so obvious, 

But then Raven was standing before Clarke, and even with the sun framing her body like a white-yellow halo, Clarke could make out Raven’s smirk. Clarke reflexively smiled back. “Hello, Raven. How’s the water?”

"Cold. It’s October, after all." Clarke nodded in return.

"It could be worse, at least we have plenty of sunshine still."

Raven moved out of the sun and leaned over to rifle through one of the bags. Retrieving a tube, she straightened back up. “Speaking of sunshine, I need to reapply my sunscreen. You wanna help?”

Clarke closed her eyes and felt her cheeks reddening. “I thought I wasn’t being obvious.”

Raven snorted, waving the tube in her hand. “You got drunk the other weekend and blabbed to Wells, who then got drunk and blabbed to Finn. And Finn tells me everything.” She shrugged. 

"So. You up for it?"

Clarke gaped up at her. “Are you being serious? If you’re just having fun at my expense, I don’t-“

"Hey, give me some credit, I’m not  _that_  awful.”

Clarke bit her lip for a moment before leaning over to look through her own bag. “Actually, you probably want to try my sunblock. It’s got UVA/UVB protection and won’t feel greasy after being in the water.”

Raven was staring at her.

"What?" Clarke flushed self-consciously. 

"You’re kind of hot when you’re sprouting things off, you know?"

"Thanks. Uh, same." 

Raven tilted her head and smiled, the kind that announced to the world that she was hot shit and she knew it. “Of course I am. So, we doing this or not?”

Clarke didn’t answer her, instead she swung her legs off the chaise and practically power-walked towards the sliding door, Raven following behind. 

Later, Clarke got to taste Raven’s skin where her abdominal muscles indented, and concluded that she did, in fact, taste like she imagined sunshine would.


End file.
